


Untitled Blade Ficlet

by Kris



Category: Blade - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloodplay, Community: rounds_of_kink, Love at First Sight, M/M, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a vision, he was power, and Hannibal wanted to lay down at his feet and give him whatever he wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Blade Ficlet

The first time he sees him in Vance's office, Hannibal has to forcibly remind himself that it isn't proper for him to throw himself at Dracula's feet. Fucked up as it is, he still wants too even after Drake jams a silver stake into his shoulder, no matter how much it hurt like a motherfucker, all he can think about is the feel of Drake's hard body pressed up against his back, the heavy arm wrapped tight around his neck.

Blade and Abigail fuck off somewhere to fuck up something and leave Hannibal lying in the med bay watching black and white movies until he falls asleep. It's a sixth sense kind of instinct that has him waking up and staring at the corner of the room hours later.

"I know you're there," he says casually and suppresses a shiver when Drake steps out of the shadows.

"You don't smell of fear," Drake comments. Hannibal cocks his head to the side and then shrugs, the wound in his shoulder throbs angrily at him.

"Should I be afraid?" he asks. Drake practically glides across the floor towards him until he's leaning over Hannibal, hands on either side of Hannibal's head. Hannibal's heart beats faster, every breath he takes draws in a little of the vampire's scent and it sends arousal coursing through him.

"Do you want to be?" Drake asks, their faces are so close together and Hannibal is staring up into the vampire's eyes, black with lust. He reaches up with good arm and catches Drake's shirt in his fist, pulls them that much closer until their lips are almost touching.

"I'd rather you just fucked me blind, but if you really want me to, I can play the scared little human pretty convincingly." Drake's eyes flash, a brief swirling maelstrom of colour, before he crushes their lips together. Hannibal gasps into the contact and then moans brokenly when Drake takes advantage of Hannibal's parted lips to delve in with tongue. Drake lets out an almost sub vocal growl when Hannibal rubs his tongue up against Drake's fangs and blood fills their mouths. Drake's body moves from standing beside the bed to straddling Hannibal, knees pressed to hips, erections grinding together through the material of their pants. Hannibal sucks in much needed oxygen when Drake finally breaks the passionate kiss.

"I think I'm going to keep you," Drake says roughly and Hannibal can't help but laugh at the thought of Danica's face when Drake brings him home.

"I think I'd like that," he says. They're both achingly hard and somewhere in the building someone is screaming bloody murder but Hannibal can't actually bring himself to care because he might have finally found what he's been looking for most of his life and it turns out that Danica had been right all those years ago, being a vampire really will get him what he wants.

Drake's mouth descends, he's got what has to be the most fucked up vampire face that Hannibal has ever seen, and all Hannibal does is roll his head to the side and cry out in orgasm when Drake's teeth bury themselves into his throat, pleasure coursing through him like a wave, his body bucking up against the hard cradle of Drake's thighs until it's over.

He doesn't offer even token resistant when he feels the bleeding wrist pressed to his mouth.

/end


End file.
